Making Up
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Mikel One shot as Gleek06216's Present :D T for Language :D


**A/N This is a Christmas Present for Gleek06216 hope she likes! :D **

Making Up

"Finn!" Rachel screamed walking into the choir room "would you like to tell me why once again you were stalking me on my date!"

The glee club as a whole swivelled to look at the now embarrassed looking quarterback

"Every time I go on a date you somehow manage to pop up! Not only do I have no idea how you even know I have a date, but you somehow know where we are as well! Why do you have this perverse need to follow me? Why can you not want me but no one else can have me?"

"Cos" he finally replied sullenly "where do you even meet these guys? We break up and you suddenly have a date every weekend!"

"I do participate in a number of out of school extracurricular activities" Rachel reminded him "and there are men who don't think that I am a pariah"

"Do they know you cheat?" Finn growled back only earning himself a scream in frustration for his troubles.

"ARGH! My god could you be more of a...a...a...a bastard!" she screamed at him "you are a dick! You vilify me for kissing Puck when you did exactly the same thing when you were dating Quinn, or did that little fact slip your mind? Or is it worse because you never told her? You sit there judging me yet again, trying to be the good guy to everyone around when you are the bad guy all the time! You moan that two of your girlfriends have cheated on you with Puck, maybe you should ask why they did? Maybe it is because you are that bad a boyfriend that they turn to someone else who actually treats them well?"

"I'm a good boyfriend!"

"No you're not. You pay me backhanded compliments and expect me not to be annoyed, you watch me fall down and don't help me up, you never defend me when someone insults me and to top it all of everything I do is wrong even when you have made the same mistakes!"

"Well...but..."

"Just leave me alone Finn" Rachel begged a little "you broke up with me not the other way round and when you did you gave up all right to have an opinion on what I do"

Finally realising other people were in the room Rachel scuttled over to her chair at the back next to Mike as Tina was sitting next to Mercedes the two of them now gossiping away as Finn slouched sullenly in his chair.

"Nicely done Berry" Santana said turning in her chair to look up at Rachel on the riser "didn't think you had it in you"

"Very nicely done Rach" Mike echoed, slipping his arm around Rachel's shoulders and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you" Rachel said to both of them looking down at Santana in such shock that she didn't see Mike's disappointed face as she didn't return the hug like he had wanted.

"What? I can be nice if I want" Santana defended herself as Rachel continued to look at her in shock "look I'm a bitch but even I have to admit you have gone far since you and Finn broke up. Not taking any shit from anyone, dates most weekends with passably good looking guys and to top it off not moaning about solos"

"Well ok" Rachel said mystified that Santana was once again being nice to her, turning her attention to Mr Schuester and glee for the rest of the period before heading out to her car puck on her tail as his truck had been taken from him as punishment for his little stunt that had landed him in juvie.

"Oi Berry!" Santana shouted hurrying after the two friends "give me a lift"

"Ok" Rachel agreed a little afraid of disagreeing with the fiery Latina "get in" she said pressing the key fob to unlock the door and going around to the driving seat as Puck and Santana argued over the front passenger seat. Finally wining Santana slipped into the front seat of Rachel's Land Rover and Puck grumbling got into the back seat glad that there was leg space behind Rachel who he always thought looked kind of funny being so small and driving such a big car. The big car having been her over protected father's compromise for letting her drive.

"So where am I taking you?" Rachel asked meekly to Santana who tossed her long legs up on the dash and lightly singing along to the radio, meeting Puck's eyes in the rear view mirror in annoyance as her question was ignored and her radio was played with.

"Just drop me off first" Puck grunted slouching in his seat annoyed that he had lost the time he had with Rachel every day. Doing as he said Rachel headed towards his house quickly and pulled up at the curb to let him out and promise to see him the next day when she picked him up for school.

"We are going to the mall" Santana declared ideas already forming in her mind as to how she was going to transform Rachel and by proxy piss of Queen Quinn and Finn who had refused to go out with her after the Finchel breakup.

"We are?" Rachel asked putting her car into gear and heading towards Lima mall

"I need a new bff now that Brit is tied up with Wheels" Santana informed Rachel as she pulled into the parking lot "and that is going to be you"

"Shouldn't it be a cheerio?" Rachel protested as she followed Santana into the mall, not prepared for the epic shop Santana took her on after a knowing grin for her statement.

"Let's put that on the sidelines for now" Santana said sliding her arm through Rachel's and dragging her into the store for a whirlwind of clothes and accessories Rachel very glad for her large allowance at the amount of money Santana was spending for her.

"Ok food and then you can go home" Santana promised finally as Rachel dropped onto a seat surrounded by bags "but you have to wear something hot tomorrow and make sure you bring gym clothes for your tryout"

"Tryout?" Rachel echoed as Santana walked towards the car "Santana what tryout?" Rachel demanded picking up the bags and hurrying after her tormentor who was trying to be her friend. Apparently.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"So she tells me that I have to wear something hot and bring gym clothes and refuses to say anything else" Rachel moaned to Puck the next morning as she picked him.

"Gym clothes for what?" Puck asked his best friend curiously

"'My tryout' whatever that means" she groused pulling into the parking lot happier to walk into school now that she had her bestfriend beside her.

"It's obvious aint it babes" Puck said as they walked to their lockers "she is gonna make you a cheerio"

"What! No!" Rachel laughed before Santana, who Puck had spotted, pounced on her and dragged her off to the girls locker room.

"Now I have pulled in every favour I possibly could with coach Sylvester so you better not mess this up, because that shitty arsed cartwheel will not be good enough and I know you can do better I have seen you in ballet"

"You want me to try out for the Cheerio's?" Rachel asked in shock still not convinced that was what Santana was getting to.

"Duh!" Santana scoffed pushing her into the locker room and pulling out Rachel's gyms clothes and forcibly helping her out of her tight jeans and shirt with cropped leather jacket.

"I can undress myself!" Rachel protested as her fly and button were undone by her friend and her jeans practically yanked down, finally pushing her away Rachel finished changing on her own before being yanked out of the locker room and towards the gym.

"This better not be a joke" Sylvester warned as Rachel was placed in front of her by Santana who was still being punished by the evil coach for her breast augmentation.

"It's not" Santana promised before pressing play on the CD player and nodding at Rachel to launch into one of her own dance routines that even though she knew was completely instinctual couldn't have been distinguished from a practised routine.

Sue watched passively as Rachel met the beat perfectly and executed some perfect cheerleading moves completing round offs and ticks easily and with a flair and attitude that mimicked the cheerio's themselves.

"Fine get her uniform" Sue said grudgingly, with Becky not really a cheerio and Santana consigned to the bottom of the pyramid she needed another flyer and Rachel was perfect for it in attitude and body type.

"Well Jew Girl you are my new flyer" Sue finally said to Rachel was holding in her final position waiting for some word that she could move.

"Flyer? I cannot profess to have much trust in your squad coach" Rachel warned

"Anyone that drops you will answer to me" Sue promised the afraid looking brunette "but you better look perfect in your uniform since you will already be at a disadvantage by being you"

"Yes Marm" Rachel bobbed her head, now scared of both her friend and her coach.

"Good, go get in your uniform" Sue ordered watching as Santana grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her away from the coach and towards the locker room to force her into her uniform rather than the clothes.

"What was the point of spending my father's money yesterday if you wanted me to be on the Cheerio's?"

"Parties duh!" Santana rolled her eyes pulling Rachel's hair up into a smooth pony tail as Rachel zipped up her top and pulled her skirt up under it "you have to look hot when you aren't in uniform as well"

"Right" Rachel said unconvincingly as she looked at herself in the mirror trying to sit the uniform right on her hips before she braved the death race the hallway was going to be.

"You can do this" Santana promised Rachel suddenly realising that the person she wanted to be her friend was actually freaking out "plus I'm sure Mike is going to love you in that uniform"

"Mike is dating Tina" Rachel said absently smoothing her uniform and ponytail before flushing and turning to Santana who was grinning at her knowingly "what I mean is I don't think that it would matter what Mike thinks of me"

"Right..." Santana drawled "so I don't see the both of you watching each other and blushing when you catch each other, and I didn't see you two and Matt become close last year before he left?"

"That was then" Rachel said sadly "this is now" steeling her shoulders she picked up her new bag that Santana had packed for her and entered the hallway which immediately quieted and started muttering about her as she walked down the hallway to her first class.

Mike standing with Tina later on in glee practically fainted as Rachel walked in arm in arm with Santana who was chatting her ear off, Rachel's tiny body fit perfectly in the uniform like a glove and complimented the long legs he had been watching for longer then he cared to admit.

"Whoa Rach" he breathed out in shock "when did this happen?" he asked moving over to her and way from his girlfriend who glared at him but continued to gossip with Mercedes at how Rachel must be thinking she is all that now that she is a cheerleader.

"Today" Rachel answered quietly letting herself be twirled as he moved her around her skirt fluttering letting glimpses of her spanks be caught by his watchful eyes and Finn's sullen eyes.

"You look good" Mike said quietly trying not to allow his girlfriend to hear but failing as she huffed and walked to sit with Artie, her common tactic whenever things got tough between the two of them. Rolling his eyes at her Mike sat down next to Rachel again, not prepared to once again pander to his girlfriend's bad mood when he had done nothing to aggravate her or cause it no matter how much he had been tempted to go back to the year before and how close he had been to Rachel and the relationship with her he had wanted.

"Told ya" Puck said with a grin sitting behind Rachel leaning over her shoulder and hugging her from behind "so do I have my best friend this weekend or do you have yet another date?"

"I have a date" Rachel said reluctantly prepared for the ribbing she was sure to get from her best friend for her

"Oh my god again!" Puck laughed poking her "which theatre douche is it this time?"

"Actually it is Eli from JCC" Rachel said with a proud smirk

"The basketball player?" Puck asked in shock "the senior from West Lima?"

"Yep, he is so hot" Rachel grinned knowing that it would annoy Puck to hear that, her instinct being correct as he groaned and sat back, Santana the only one who watched Mike enough to see his expression fix on his face and a slightly sick look growing across his face. Lurking after glee as Rachel drove Puck home to babysit his sister Santana grabbed Mike as he left the room and dragged him off with a hand clamped over his mouth to stop him crying out until she pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Ok what happened?" she demanded stepping in front of him as he moved to walk out the room "you and Rach have gone from being annoyingly friendly last year to you watching her and her avoiding you, and I want to know what happened"

"Well you can want whatever you want" Mike said sullenly not prepared for the sudden leg sweep and weight on his chest as Santana sat on him and just looked down at him waiting for the explanation she knew she was going to get.

"It happened when Matt moved" Mike finally said unwillingly "we were close friends her me and Matt and I wanted her, fuck I wanted her for months and she was single and not with Finn and I had finally got to the mindset that I was finally going ask her out"

"Right" Santana prompted as he fell silent "did she shoot you down?"

"I never got to say it. It was the same day that Matt was leaving and I went over to his house to say goodbye and Rachel was there..."

"And..."

"They were kissing" Mike suddenly snapped his mind travelling back to when he had seen his best friend with his arms around the girl he wanted kissing her like his life depended on it.

"And liked a dickhead you walked away and didn't think that it was important for them to just say goodbye without the baggage for one last time?" Santana asked in shock "you knew there was something there between those two and they were more than likely just saying goodbye and yet you just thought about you rather than the situation that was happening to both of them"

Disgusted Santana got to her feet and grudgingly gave him a hand to pull him up "so what then?"

"And then I backed off, I just cut and run and she got with Finn and before I knew it I was with Tina and now..."

"And now you just stare at her without doing anything even though it's not fair to her or Tina" Santana shook her head "hopefully this Eli guy won't let her go so easily" she left him with those parting words shooting into his heart causing him almost physical pain.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Hi" Rachel said happily to Eli the next day as he picked her up for their date

"Sup Rach" he said with a grin and an up and down look at her new outfit of knee high boots black skirt and red skirt "you look great"

"Oh thank you" Rachel said happily picking up her bag and turning to lock the door and therefore not seeing Mike pull up frantically and jog up to the two of them.

"Uh hi" Eli said to Mike, making Rachel jump and turn around to look at her friend?

"Mike?" Rachel said worryingly "are you ok? Why are you here? Please tell me that Finn didn't send you"

"No...No Finn didn't send me, I needed to talk to you"

"Ok" Rachel said ushering to him to continue as Eli stood awkwardly by the both of them

"Uh privately?" Mike begged a little

"Can this wait? Maybe till after" Rachel said glancing at Eli importantly and then at Mike with wide go away eyes.

"No it can't" Mike said furiously, Eli automatically walking away from the two of them as Rachel looked at Mike in surprise for his outburst.

"Mike what is so important?" Rachel demanded as she turned to the young man "now that uou have my attention"

"I'm sorry, I have been an idiot but I'm here ready to change it"

"Change what?" Rachel asked mystified

"This" Mike finally got the courage to say, taking her hand and yanking her towards him with a determined tug that had her launched into his arms and his lips on hers before she could protest his arms wrapped around her tight.

"Uh I'm going to leave" Eli said to them as he watched Rachel respond to the kiss her arms wrapping around the Asian's neck, the sound of his car starting the only thing that pulled the two of them to see what it was.

"That is going to make temple awkward" Rachel said looking over at the disappearing car still in Mike's arms as they stood on her porch.

"Prefer that to more awkward glee" Mike said pullign her closer and kissing her again

"Like this isn't going to make glee awkward?" Rachel asked as his lips travelled down her neck "with my ex and I'm hoping your ex"

"Yes Tina is my ex" Mike promised her pulling his lips away momentarily "and we will deal, we always do"

"Good now back to the kissing"


End file.
